


Got A Funny Feeling

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets something scarier than Vogon poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Funny Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 25th, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 145. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 25. 
> 
> Happy Towel Day & Happy Birthday to . Thanks to for beta look-over. Comments and concrit welcome.

Of all the profoundly disquieting things that had happened to Arthur since the destruction of Earth, few had been as profound or disquieting as meeting Jack Harkness. 

He’d materialised on the Heart of Gold in a flash of static and managed to proposition the whole crew within ten seconds of his arrival.

Trillian blushed, Zaphod rolled all of his eyes, Marvin ka-chunked and Ford moved in for an alarmingly audible kiss. 

But only Arthur experienced the instant, embarrassing need for privacy in order to deal with what Jack’s lewd grin had provoked.

At least he knew where his towel was.


End file.
